


Basking in the midday sun

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Fairy, fairy, so contrary [3]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Camping, Chloe is just grateful that they are all out of doors, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is smug, M/M, Nick is still trying to be a boy scout, Sean is still a bit grumpy, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: FLOOF... With a capital FL.Simply put, sunbathing with wings, intimate stuff. Maze can barely stop laughing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a wing fetish. Especially when you attach said wings to a six foot plus 'supernatural' being, and those wings are meant for flight (metaphorical or otherwise).
> 
> I also have a thing for cheesecake.
> 
> Yes, these are both things.

The breeze ruffled the long flight feathers, and Nick paused, holding his breath. There was no movement, so he edged a little closer. It had been weeks, and as much as Nick liked to believe that they had worked things out, simply put, they were not always on the same page.

Then there were the other things. The wings had now been out for so long, and even when they were tucked away, they made regular appearances, sometimes even involuntary ones. Nick had experienced the sensation of flying a time or two, always involuntarily, either because Sean was startled or wanted to knock Nick on his ass. Nick was still trying to get his head around the fact that yes, fairies existed, no, fairies were not always tiny, doll-like and female, and that he was apparently the soul mate of a grumpy, two hundred pound, six foot five inch fae with a sixteen foot plus wing span that really did not belong in an ordinary, human-sized house.

And then the fae's second cousin turned up... Also with wings... and he turned out to be The Devil.

Then... his personal favourite. The displaying. Like peacocks. Large, muscular supernatural beings with huge wingspans did not belong indoors. Not to mention the nudity.

It was The Devil's calm, rational human girlfriend who suggested that they might like to get a grip on their egos, and other things, and take this whole thing outside before they broke anything else.

Nick was grateful for the save, before he had to completely refurnish the house.

High mountain lake, private, a few tents, a nice big campfire and no one for miles and miles. Peace, tranquillity.... huge wings.

 

Nick concentrated hard and slunk a little closer. Sean was being... difficult. Nick had never meant to bring up the Mayor thing. Or Black Claw. But that was what happened when you argued. Stuff got said. He was still simmering a bit about Adalind and the children, conveniently overlooking that Diana was Sean's daughter. And wasn't that a very curious fact. Sean was something other than half-zauberbiest, Nick hadn't even seen his woge since Sean's huge and magnificent wings had made an appearance; so, what was Diana? Nick loved the beautiful little girl, but there were times when he wondered just what they were all in store for.

Some feathers stirred, and Nick stopped in his tracks, but they were white and not black, so Nick kept going, aware that Lucifer knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. This was the first time he had met one of Sean's apparent family, and not been inspired to kill them on the spot. And it turned out that Sean's second cousin was The Devil.

Who knew?

 

Lucifer lay on his belly on the warm rock, and let his thoughts just drift, Chloe and Maze were playing with Trixie, and he extended his thoughts, his essence, out beyond them to the woods around. Two days, and things had calmed down. Somewhat. No threats, just peace, and a certain Grimm detective trying to sneak up on Lucifer's large cousin. The Grimm was just trying to make up for the quarrel that had dragged them all the way out here, so Lucifer was going to let him, but a little hint of warning wouldn't hurt. He raised a few flight feathers, little more than a twitch really, and knew that Nick had seen them, could feel that the detective was sorry, and that feelings (and these were confusing to Lucifer) were still getting the better of all of them.

 

Nick was close enough now to reach out and touch. Sean lay on his belly, his arms folded under his head, the huge Captain/Mayor/Zauberbiest/Fae seemed to be asleep, but Nick knew that the wings sometimes apparently acted independently of the creature himself (and didn't that take some getting used to, his former Captain and kind of lover had wings.... huge, eight foot wings, that lifted his two hundred pound body effortlessly off the ground and could knock over an SUV with the force of their beating, and could knock Nick on his ass with a tiny contemptuous flick.

Nick reached out, hand buried into the soft, warm feathers, fingers gently stroking, almost holding his breath. For a moment or two, nothing, the wing let him stroke the feathers, then gradually, almost grudgingly it lifted, and Nick slid carefully underneath. The wing curved around and pulled him close. There was an almost silent huff, and Sean turned his head to face Nick, although his eyes remained shut.

Nick held out his other hand, the one with the plastic tray.

"Cheesecake..." he said.


End file.
